1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container connector, and more particularly to an automatic bottom lock for locking a container in multi-direction at the bottom.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, during the conveying of the container, a bottom lock is always provided at the bottom of the container for locking the container and the carrier, so as to prevent the shift and overturn of the container during the conveying.
The present bottom lock of the container used in all kinds of conveyance has to be operated manually, which means when laying down, the container can not lock with the carrier automatically, and when lifting up, the container also can not unlock with the carrier automatically. This drawback directly affects a loading and unloading efficiency. Therefore, it is an advancement to develop an automatic bottom lock to load and unload the container efficiently.
The patent application CN200520075357.2, an automatic bottom lock of container for ship, discloses an automatic bottom lock of container, which comprises a lock base, a lock body provided on the lock base, wherein the lock base comprises a hook inclinedly extending backward and downwardly from a top at a back side and bottom portion of the lock body, forming a sixth guiding slope. This type of automatic bottom lock does not need to be operated manually, during the loading and unloading, so that the efficiency is dramatically increased. To further improve the competitive power of the product, the company staff develops a more advanced technique on the base of the present technique.